1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a data storage device, and, more particularly, to write count management of a data storage device.
2. Related Art
A data storage device stores data provided from an external device in response to a write request from the external device. The data storage device also provides the external device with stored data in response to a read request from the external device. The external device is an electronic device capable of processing data, and may be a computer, a digital camera, a cellular phone and the like. The data storage device may be embedded in the external device, or may be fabricated separately and then coupled to the external device.
The data storage device may be prepared in the form of a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card, a Compact Flash (CF) card, a smart media card, a memory stick, various multimedia cards (MMC, eMMC, RS-MMC, and MMC-Micro), various secure digital cards (SD, Mini-SD, and Micro-SD), a Universal Flash Storage (UFS), a Solid-State Drive (SSD) and the like.
The data storage device may include a nonvolatile memory device to store data. The nonvolatile memory device may retain stored data even without a constant source of power. The nonvolatile memory device may be a flash memory such as a NAND flash or a NOR flash, a Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory (FeRAM), a Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM), a Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), a Resistive Random Access Memory Jo (ReRAM), and the like.